The Mob
by AngelLija
Summary: When baby Lila is kidnapped. Jason and Sam need to travel back to Port Charles, where they buried a secret. But is that the only secret Sam is keeping? please review. (Added chapters 6-18) complete
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I did some history re-writing here. Baby Lila didn't die and Sage was never killed off. Some other things may be re-written too._

**Chapter 1**

"Damn purse" Samantha Morgan yelled while searching for her keys.

"Told you you'll loose them." Jason Morgan, her husband, said.

"I didn't loose them. I just can't find them."

Sam sat down on the front door steps and spilled the stuff from the purse onto the concrete ground. Her lipstick, wallet, oh, there it is, her keys. "Found them."

She unlocked the door and walked in. The alarm started ticking; warning them that they only have 30 seconds to deactivate it or it will ring like hell.

"Lolita?" Sam said while walking through the house.

"Uhhm." someone moaned.

"Did you hear that?" Jason quickly asked, "It's coming from the kitchen."

"Lets go." Sam said and they both started running. They past the front room, the living room, the dining room. And there they were. "Oh my God." Sam cried in shock.

Lolita, Lila's babysitter, laid on the kitchen table. Blood was everywhere and there was a knife in Lolita's gut.

"What happened? Where is Lila?" Jason asked. It wasn't that long since he bought that house for them all to live in and now tragedy struck.

"She's-" Lolita started to say, "She's gone"

"What?" Jason screamed, he was starting to sound like Sonny when he's mad.

"Some- someone came - and - and took her." Lolita said and closed her eyes. Jason checked for her pulse but she was dead.

"Where's my baby?" Sam started to cry. "Where's my baby?"

Jason couldn't handle it. He can look at Sam when she was crying, he didn't want to see her in pain. And now he can't do anything to take that pain away. "It'll be ok. Who ever took Lila probably wants a ransom."

Jason hugged Sam. Then we walked her over to the living room couch and seated her down. "Stay here. I'm going to search the place to find some clues."

Jason walked out of the living room and headed upstairs. Sam couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She stood up and looked around the living room. How she loved this house then they moved here. So far away from Port Charles, or New York. She walked over to the candy dish that was neatly placed on the dining room table, how Lila loved those candies. Actually, Lila loved all candies. Jason would always try to hide the candies from Lila but she was a persistent little 4 year old. She would cry and wine until someone gave her a candy. "Jason!" Sam yelled when she saw a note placed inside the candy dish.

"What?" He said worriedly while running downstairs.

When he came into the dinning room, Sam handed him the note. He took it and unfolded the nicely folded sheet of paper. "I know who you are. I know what you did. You took away what I have, I'll take away what you have. You just lost your kid." Jason read the note. He looked up at Sam who seemed to be thinking of something.

"Whoever took her knows us. They know who we are." She said looking at him. Her eyes were still full of tears and fear, but now she was also full of anger. "You took away what I have, I'll take away what you have." She repeated the words from the note.

"I know just where to start." Jason said as he pulled out his gun, "We need to retrace the events before Sonny was arrested."

"And?"

" Listen to this, 'I know what you did'. Someone must know that Sonny is in prison for a crime that I committed. We need to see if there was something we left out when we buried the body, was there someone around."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam sat on the living room couch trying to think of who could have taken her baby, but no name jumped to mind. The room was filled with many cops and forensics people.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" One officer asked.

"No, not a clue. She didn't work for us long." Jason answered when the cops covered the body of the babysitter.

"Maybe it's a random robbery, is anything missing from the house?"

"No, not that I know of."

"And according to our reports, you have a four year old child living with you, is that correct?"

"Yes." Jason answered.

"Where is the child now?"

"In New York, with a relative." Jason lied. He called the cops so they could legally dispose off Lolita's body. The cops didn't need to find out about the kidnapping, the mob has much more resources to solve a crime like this.

The officer wrote everything down and started to walk away. Then he suddenly stopped and turned around, walking towards them again. "I have a question. If the child is in New York, then why was the babysitter still working today?"

Good question. Sam could see that Jason didn't have anything to say. She quickly rose on her feet and answered before the cops could suspect anything, "We were gonna go to New York tomorrow morning so we asked Lolita to help pack our bags. That's why she was here."

"Do you always ask the babysitter to do other jobs besides babysitting?"

"On occasion yes, we do pay her extra. She usually cleans the house or does the laundry."

The officer walked away for a few minutes to talk to his fellow co-workers. Then when he came back, the cops behind him started moving the body and getting the hell out of the crime scene, "Okey. Looks like we're done here for right now. I suggest that you take some of your belongings and leave this place. Get a hotel or something."

"I guess I'll go to New York as planned," Jason said, "But my wife will stay behind so if you have any questions please call her."

Sam gave Jason an aggravated look. He smiled at her as if giving her a sign.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Morson that this has happened to you both. You too look like honest individuals. I will got you and let you know when we find something."

"Please do." Jason said as he reached out his hand and shook the cops hand.

The cops left their house and Jason looked around to see if they were alone, to insure their privacy.

Sam pulled out her wallet from her purse and looked at her different drivers licence. One licence read Hope Morson, another one read Samantha Morgan. Then she placed those licences back into her purse.

Jason walked over to Sam and gave her a long, reassuring hug. "Come on, lets clean up this place. The longer we take, the longer it will take until we get Lila back."

"So lets hurry." Sam said and kissed him. She then pulled away and started walking upstairs, "You take the down stairs, I'll take the upstairs."

"Deal." Jason said and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Jason unplugged the TV that was in the kitchen, it didn't work anyways. Everyone who came over always asked why did he have a broken tv. He pulled out a screw driver from the kitchen cabinet what was under the sink and unscrewed the back of the tv. The back cover came off and lots of mob money was placed inside the tv with a gun on top. So this was why he kept that tv.

* * *

Sam pulled the dresser away from the wall. It was easy since the dresser was empty. A gun was taped to the back of it. After getting the extra gun, Sam walked into the closet and pulled out a few shoe boxes. She opened one of the boxes and pulled out a red wig. She placed the wig inside her big black purse and headed out of the closet. On her way downstairs, she looked in the mirror. The blonde wig she had on right now, and the glasses and office suit, she looked nothing like Samantha McCall Morgan. Everyone knew her as Hope Morson, the news reporter for the Chicago Tribune. 

"What's taking you so long?" Jason called from downstairs.

"I'm coming." Sam answered while running down.

Jason took her hand and hand in hand they walked out of the house and into the car. So now it was happening. Then new it would happen sooner or later, but they didn't know that someone would find them here in Chicago. But someone did find them. Someone did figure out that Bo and Hope Morson, the car dealer and reporter, are actually Jason and Samantha Morgan, the Corinthos/Morgan Mob family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam sat in her car trying to think of the number. Jason was already in New York and she was still stuck in Chicago. 'Now what the hell was her number?' she asked herself. She started concentrating and the number jumped back into her head. She dialed the numbers into the cell phone and waited for it to ring. It rang a few times and then an automated operator told her that the number has been changed, it gave her a new number. She tried the new number and the phone rang again.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey, umm, it's Sam."

"Sam who?" Courtney asked, it was clear that Courtney didn't remember her.

"Sam Morgan, McCall."

"Oh." Court's voice sounded surprised, "Last time I heard, you and Jason vanished off the face of the earth."

"Yeah, we were hiding out." Sam said.

"Why are you calling?"

"Lila's missing." Sam said fighting the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I bet Jason and Sonny are really worried."

"Yeah. I'm worried too." How dare Court assume that Sam didn't care, Sam was going out of her mind.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. What do I have to do with this?"

"You have the worlds largest chain off daycare and nanny services. I was thinking that maybe you could watch out for Lila. See if anyone brings her in or asks for a nanny."

"Well, I don't see eye to eye with you on things, but this child is innocent so I'll see what I could do. I'll upload Lila's most current picture to the main stream computer and if anyone brings her in my employees will call me. Can you send me one of Lila's pictures?"

"Yeah, I'll e-mail you, what's your e-mail address?"

Court told her the e-mail address and they both hung up. Then Sam got out of her car and started heading towards the building. When she got into the elevator one of her co-workers followed.

"Hey Hope. What's new?" The crime news reporter, Jenny Row asked. Jenny was always nice to Sam but at the same time she hated her. You see, Jenny always looked up at "Hope" since she had a normal family life, was rich, and a great reporter. But Jenny always wanted to solve one crime, what ever happened to the crime family of Jason and Sam Morgan. Jenny had no idea that Hope and Sam were the same person.

"Nothing. Except someone killed Lila's nanny."

"Oh my God." Jenny was shocked. The long blond hair seemed to glow in the dim elevator light.

"Lila's okey though, I'm so glad we send her to live with a few relatives." Sam said as the elevator came to a stop and they both stepped out.

"Where are you heading, your office is one floor up." Jenny said, she looked to be concerned. Can it be that Sam wasn't as good at hiding her fears as she once was.

"Oh, the boss called me in. He told me he wants to talk."

"Same here." Jenny said as they both walked toward the boss's office. The stepped into his office and he was on the phone.

"We're here." Jenny said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you are both here." the boss said while putting down the phone, "there is a developing story in Port Charles, New York, I want you both to report it."

"I've always wanted to go to Port Charles." Jenny cheered, she was just so cheerful all the time, "What about you Hope, ever wanted to visit Port Charles?"

"Never been there, don't want to." Sam lied unimpressed. "What's the story?"

"The city council there is building a library in the West Charles park. They dug up the ground for the basement and they found a body. I want you 2 to go there and get me more info on the dead person and a possible killer."

Sam tried her hardest to hide her face from Jenny or her boss. She turned around, said she's on top of it, and walked out of the office. A rush of fear starting tingling down her spine. They found the body. The body she, Jason, Sonny, Carly, Lorenzo, Alexis, and Ric berried. It was the secret they were all keeping. The secret that bound them all together and ripped them all apart.

Soon, Sam was on the plane with Jenny. They were on their way to PC where it all began 3 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The plane ride was tiresome, and the ride to Carly's new place was nerve wrecking. Jason sat next to her, he picked her up in the air port. They didn't talk, there was nothing to say.

"I called Courney." Sam finally brock the silence.

"What? What use is she to us? She lives in someplace like California or something right now." Jason had forgotten about his ex and he didn't want to remember. Seeing her tv add for her child care agency was annoying enough for him.

"She could help us."

"How?"

"Her child service, I e-mailed her a pic of Lila. Hopefully, we will get a lead soon."

"We're hear." Jason changed the subject when they arrived at Carly's new place.

Last night Jason had visited Sonny in prison. Sonny looked like he was suffocating there, and with the news of Lila's kidnap, Sonny went ballistic. Of course, Sonny told him where Carly could be found so Jason could get in contact with her.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sam asked. The house looked nothing like what Carly wanted. It was kinda small for her luxurious taste.

"We'll see." Jason and Sam got out of the car. They walked to the door and rang the door bell.

"Yeah? What you want?" A tall red head boy of about 15 asked. Jason could tell it was Michael.

"Is your mother home?"

"Oh, you're one of those annoying sales people. Yeah, I could tell. The boring blond whore and the fat jackass who needs a haircut and a shave. Noone's home." Michael said and started closing the door.

Jason got his foot in the door and pushed it open. He immediately noticed how strong Michael has gotten over the 3 years. "Let me in, I'm your uncle Jason."

"Yeah, right. Like I'll ever believe that."

Jason lifted up his shirt to reveal that the extra pound he packed on were nothing but a few pillows. Michael opened the door to let the guest in.

"Mom!" He yelled.

Lorenzo came out and stood in front of Jason and Sam. "Who are you?"

"Jasam." Sam said.

"What? Who?" Lorenzo was a little confused, "That's a strange name. Are you like some boring hooker or something? Though you look too boring to be a hooker."

"Jason and Sam Morgan." Jason said.

Carly came out from nowhere.

"Who're you?" She asked.

Both of the guest were too annoyed to answer the stupid question for the third time. Jason pulled off the fake beard and the terrible wig. Sam pulled off her glasses and wig.

"Oh my God. I haven't seen you two in ages." Carly said as she gave Jason a hug.

"We thought you would show." Lorenzo said as he let Sam to the living room couch. "Did you hear about the West Charles park construction?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I'm working as a news reporter for the Chicago Tribune." Sam said as she sat down.

"What do you know about the case?" Lorenzo asked. He seemed really mysterious, like he was keeping a secret. His face showed a hint of worry and confusion. Little she knew about him, but she definitely knew that he wasn't the type to show any emotion.

"Not much, except that they found Faith's body."

Lorenzo didn't say anything. He just gave her a worried look.

Suddenly, a black haired woman of about 20 ran down the stairs.

"Sage, honey." Lorenzo said while looking at her, 'I don't think you have ever met Samantha McCall."

"It's Morgan." Sam said as the girl approached.

"Hi, I'm Sage Alcazar."

"So is Lorenzo you're father?"

"No, he's my uncle. My father died and I never knew my mother. Not even her name."

Jason was now done catching up with Carly. From what they talked about, he knew that Carly and Lorenzo married and have a baby girl who's only 7 months old. He came and sat down next to Sam.

"Now that you two are sitting," Lorenzo started to say as he approached the tv, "Watch this. It was taped from last night's news coverage."

Lorenzo pushed play on the VCR and the tape began to play.

"The PCPD is live at the scene where a body was found earlier today." a reporter said.

Sam quickly dozed off to the night 3 years ago.

"Shoot her Sam!" Sonny yelled as Faith started moving in the hole, they thought she was dead.

"I can't" Sam became fearful and didn't want to kill anyone, not even Faith.

Sonny, Jason, Lorenzo, and Ric started shoveling the soil into the whole.

"No!" Alexis yelled. Carly covered her eyes, as if to stop herself from witnessing the horrible crime.

The men didn't listen, they kept on burying Faith.

"Shoot me Sam!" Faith yelled from her grave.

"The police have not yet identified the human remains but he autopsy report sais that the remains belong to a man who was said to be 30 at the time of his death." the reporter said.

"What?" Jason was shocked. Sam seemed scared and an unexpected stream of tears started flooding down her face.

"I was just as surprised as you two are," Carly started to say, "It seems like someone dug up Faith's body and replaced it with some man's."

Sam looked down and the tears started hitting the hardwood floor.

"What's wrong?" Sage asked as she sat down next to Sam and patted her lightly on the back. "Why are you crying? Do you know the man that was found?" Sage said softly, she was genuinely concerned.

"We buried her." Sam started to say, "She was alive when we all buried her."

* * *

_Please leave feedback._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason hugged Sam again, "Everything will be okey. Well find Faith and Lila."

"I know. But what if-" Sam started to say but Jason interrupted her.

"No, she's not going to kill our baby." Jason said firmly and kissed her softly to calm her down.  
"I have to go someplace. I just need to go outside to think." Sam said when she pulled away from the kiss.

Jason understood that the body switch shocker and Lila's kidnap left Sam week and voulnerable. He knew that she couldn't think about romance right now. "Go. Just come back soon okey?" He said as he opened the door for her.

* * *

Sam was sitting on a bench near Pier 52. Thinking. Everything was so out of place, like a nightmare. She hoped that it was a nightmare where she would soon wake up and go check up on Lila, like she always did. But no, this was not a nightmare. This was real. 

Lots of fear and unanswered questions were running through her mind. She placed her hands on her fake blonde hair and looked down at her feet. Tears were forming in her eyes and she wondered if she could ever stop crying. Lila was gone and noone knew how to find her. Was she cold? Was she hungry? Was she dead? No, Sam refused to believe that, though the thought never left her head. Another set of questions emerged in her head. Did Faith survive? Where is she now? Is she the person who stole Lila? Who helped her out of the grave? She felt guilty. Guilty that she didn't do as Sonny said, she didn't shoot her. Why did Sam have to get scared and run? Why couldn't she just shoot Faith for all the evil stuff she did to them all? Why did Sonny hand her the gun?

"Are you okey?" A familiar voice asked.

Sam looked up and saw Sage approaching her, "No."

"Where's Jason? Maybe he could help you?" Sage said while sitting down next to Sam.

Sam took a sip of her coffee from Kelly's, "Noone can help me."

Sage sat there silent for a moment, as if thinking for something to say. She held her coffee that she got from Kelly's too. "Can I ask you a question?" She finally spoke.

Sam nodded her head indicating yes.

"Why is Mr. Corinthos in prison? I was in boarding school when this all happened three years ago but when I came back I found out that Uncle Lorenzo has a son, Diego, and that he and Sonny are now close friends. But why is Sonny in prison?"

"Do you have time to listen?"

"Oh yes. I don't really like being home of I have all night."

"Why? What's wrong with being home?" Sam changed the subject. A part of her wanted to avoid the conversation about Sonny's arrest. A different part wanted to get to know Sage. Something about Sage remind Sam of herself. Maybe it was that Sage seemed like she wanted to help, just like Sam always did.

"Me and my cousin, Diego, have a little problem." Sage said avoiding any details. A part of her wanted to get the truth off her chest but another part didn't know if she could trust Sam. Or if Sam could help her. Sage knew about Danny, Sam's brother. Carly had told her all about the fire that killed Sam's mother and everything. If Sam could help her brother, maybe she could help her too.

"Well, what's wrong with Diego? You hate each other?"

Sage didn't say anything but her face showed Sam the real answer. It was impossible but Sam had to ask anyways, "You're falling for him aren't you?"

Sage cupped her face and looked down, as if to hide her shame. Then she started to explain, "I just can't stop it. I know he feels about me the same way. I know if I stay home a little longer something will happen between us. But we're family, related, and I can't get involved with a family member. I'm trying to save up all the money I could get so I could leave NY and check into a mental institution is some other state. Noone will know where I am and I would get better."

Sam didn't know what to say. She gave Sage a reassuring hug letting her know that everything will be ok. A though occurred in her head. What if she never sees Lila again. What if she never get's to talk to Lila about boys or hug Lila when she's all grown. Now Sage became a grown up Lila to Sam. She wanted to know Sage better.

"Can we just talk about Sonny now?" Sage really wanted to change the subject.

"When we were burying Faith, 3 years ago. Some car drove by and we ran away before finishing the job. Faith was barely covered by the soil. Then Ric, Jason, Sonny, and your uncle came back to finish the job. They must have not seen that the body was replaced." Sam started to say.

"So she dug herself out?"

"No. She was too week. Someone must have been there to dig her out. Soon after the incident Jason blew up one of your uncle's were-houses. Someone started threatening Sonny. They said that they will kill him and when one of his bodyguards got shot because he was a mistaken identity. The shooter thought he was Sonny. Sonny then confessed to blowing up Lorenzo's were-house."

"But he didn't blow it up." Sage said.

"True. But when Ric arrested Sonny, the threat's stopped. Then Ric arranged for Sonny to escape prison, Mac was in on it. But as soon as Sonny was out, the threats started again so Ric and Mac convinced Sonny to get back to prison. We think it's the same person who kidnaped Lila." Sam explained everything.

"And why were you hiding out in Chicago." Sage asked.

"One of the threats said they will kill baby Lila so Sonny convinced us to change our identity and hide out. But they must have found us." Sam paused to think, "I guess I don't deserve to be a mother."

"Don't say that." Sage said sadly, "If I had a mother like you or Carly I would do anything. My mother left me with my father and me when I was born. At least no matter how hard it was you never left your daughter."

"Yes I did." Sam said and walked away into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam's phone rang and she flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hello Miss McCall. We really thought we wouldn't be able to reach you since you've been missing for many years. I'm really glad your phone number hasn't changed and that you are okey." the caller said calmly though her voice showed worry.

"Yes, what is it?" Sam urged the woman to get to the point.

The woman spoke a few more words and a flood of tears started rolling from Sam's eyes.

"I'm on my way." Sam said and hung up.

"What was that?" Jason asked when he got out of bed and walked towards her.

Through her tears, she managed to mutter out, "That was Danny's school. He's been kidnapped." -  
Jason opened the hotel room's door to let Sam leave.

"Hey?" Sam was confused when she saw Jenny standing by the door with one hand up as if ready to knock and another hand was holding a cell phone. Sam was glad she had her wig and glasses on.

"Hey Hope, I need a favor." Jenny said.

"What?" Sam sounded annoyed even though she didn't mean it, "I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"No problem. Listen, I did research on the body that was found and he turned out to be some homeless man. The boss wants us back to Chicago but I really want to stay here. I don't know what to do."

"Is that him on the phone?" Sam asked. She seriously needed to go to Hawaii where Danny was abducted.

Jenny nodded her head and handed Sam the phone.

"Hey big man. Hope's here. There is a developing story here in New York. You know the Jason and Sam Morgan missing thing."

"Yeah." Her boss said, "they have not been seen by anyone for the last three years."

"Ding, ding, ding." Sam acted as if he won the lottery, "We'll Miss Samantha has been spotted. Jenny and I will stay behind to report on it." she said and hung up before her boss could object.

"That was great. Where did you see Samantha?" Jenny asked.

"I didn't. You said you want to stay and I don't feel like going back. It's a win win situation." Sam said as Jason started softly tapping her arm, indicating that they should get going. "By the way, why is Port Charles so important to you. I know you love the mob and all but it's a shitty city and Chicago now has a stronger mob."

"I don't think I ever told you this but I had a sister who lived her."

"What happened to her?" Jason asked, for some reason he pretended to be interested even though he couldn't be more bored.

"She died. I don't really want to talk about it but she died in a car accident." Jenny said while suddenly turning away. She looked really mad, and pained.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sam could say.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like you killed her." Jenny said angrily. "Anyways, I have to go." Jenny said and walked back to her own hotel room, which was across the hall from Sam and Jason's room.  
-  
Sage paced around the room. It was early in the morning and she knew that everyone must be asleep. Everybody in the household usually sleeps til noon, and this was only 8. She needed to get out of the house soon. She needed to leave before Diego would wake up.

Sage wished that she could somehow get an opportunity to leave the state somehow, go to that mental institution she wanted to go to.

The doors to her room opened and she frowned when she saw Diego walk in with one hand behind his back.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed. Her heart started to race for no apparent reason.

"I wanted to give you this." He pulled out the hand from behind him and handed her a locket, "It's a token of my love for you."

"No. I can't take it." Sage said as she turned away. The early morning sun was hitting her eyes.

"You know I love you." Diego said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to kiss her on the back of her neck, but she pulled away.

"No, we're related. We can't be." was she the only one thinking logically here?

"I don't feel related. I don't feel like I'm an Alcazar. I'm just some stranger who came to live here." Diego came closer to Sage. She had to do something fast.

Diego leaned in to kiss her. And Boom. Her fist punched right into his face and he lost his balance. Sage might have looked week but she was strong as hell.

"Sage honey? Are you up?" She heard Lorenzo call and she ran out of her room.

Sam and Jason were standing at the foot of the stairs.

"They were wondering if you could do them a favor." Lorenzo said and walked into another room.

"Yeah?" Sage was surprised. Most people pushed her away when she wanted to help them and this time it seemed that Sam and Jason actually needed her.

"Jason, I'll talk to her. Go to the car. We need to work fast." Sam said and Jason followed her orders.

"Sage. I'm going to Hawaii and I want you to come. You said you want to get into a mental hospital so I'll help you." Sam whispered to Sage.

Sage felt grateful but a little betrayed. She thought she could trust Sam to keep that Diego attraction thing as a secret and it seemed that Jason knew too.

"Don't worry. Jason doesn't know. I told him you will just be helpful in finding my brother." Sam said as if she knew what Sage was thinking.

"Thank you." Sage said, "I wish I had a mother like you."

Suddenly Sam's eyes showed worry and sadness.

"I'm so sorry." Sage said and they both headed to the car. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Okey. Call me when you want to leave." Sam said to Sage on the door steps of some mental institution in Hawaii.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem." Sam said as she hugged Sage and walked away. Sage went into the mental institution and got herself committed. She also wrote down that the only visitor who could visit her would be Samantha Morgan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you?" Jason asked when Sam arrived on the doorsteps of the boarding school where Danny lived and was kidnaped from.

"Like I said before, I needed to buy something." she lied as she pulled out a new bottle of Tylenol. She was really helping Sage get locked up.

"I'm glad to see that you both arrived." A man said when he opened the door to let them in, "I'm headmaster Rob Dean." he said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Samantha Morgan and this is my husband Jason." Sam said as Jason shook the man's hand.

"I know who you are but I must say, you two have been missing for 3 years now. Why the sudden resurface?"

"Because Danny got kidnaped." Sam said.

The man lead them upstairs. Past the classrooms and into the dorm room halls. "This way," Mr. Dean said when he opened the door to let them both walk in.

A tear fell down Sam's cheek. Jason looked at the direction Sam was looking it. A picture hung on the wall, it was taken 3 years ago, right before they changed their identities. The large phonograph was off Sam, Jason, Danny, and the one year old Lila. (Now Lila is 4).

There's somebody missing from the picture, Sam though, but then she refused to remember that specific person. She didn't know her and never will.

"How do you know he was kidnaped rather then wondered off someplace?" Jason asked.

"Hello, I'm forensics consultant Dan Chimney." A man came out of nowhere. He was wearing white latex gloves and a white doctor's robe. The man was holding a manila file folder. "Look here." he said pointing to the door.

The door frame was ruined. It was clear that somebody kicked it open.

"We found a trace of blood that belonged to Mr. Danny McCall." Dan Chimney said pointing to a small pile of blood on the floor near the bed. Sam sadly kneeled down as tears started running down her face, "We think that when the attacker tried to drag him out of bed, Danny might have tried to fight the attacker with a drinking glass." the man pointed to a broken glass laying near the puddle of blood.

"So Danny hurt himself accidentally?" Jason asked while kneeling down next to Sam and wrapping his arms around her.

"In my professional opinion, yes." Chimney said as he opened the manila folder and pulled out an envelop. "This was found on the bed. We checked for fingerprints but none came up. I believe that the kidnapper wrote this while wearing leather gloves." he handed Sam the envelop.

Sam took it and pulled out a sheet of paper, a letter.

Look high and low Far and Close You'll never find me Though I'm right under your nose.

PS: It's all about you Sam. You're the one I want.

"Who could have wrote this?" Jason asked.

"Faith." Sam said and Jason knew it too.

Sam's cell phone started ringing and she looked at the caller id. A number she recognized but couldn't pin point to who's it was appeared on her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Sam," Courtney's voice rang, "I have just got a call from one of my employees in Los Angeles that some blonde woman brought in your girl. She was also their with a mentally challenged man."

"Does the childcare service have Lila or Danny?"

"No, the woman saw Lila's picture on the computer screen and ran away. Of course you could go to that location and talk to the employee yourself."

"Great, what's the address?"

Courtney told Sam the exact address and the name of the employee who called. Then they both hung up.

"Lila and Danny have been spotted in Los Angeles." Sam said to Jason.

"Great, let's get Sage and lets go."

"Sage isn't coming. She's here to stay." Sam said as she got up and left the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Jason rushed into the Courtney Mathews Day Care Center. A bunch of workers were sitting by their computers or assisting their costumers.

"Hey, you must be here about the missing girl?" One woman said as soon as she spotted Sam.

"How did you know?"

"You rushed in full of fear." the woman simply explained. "Renata Spalva is out on a lunch brake, she's the one who saw the woman with the child."

"I'll wait," Sam said, "When should she be back?"

"No more then 15 minutes." the woman said as she pointed to an empty desk.

Sam and Jason walked over to that desk. The nameplate said "Renata Spalva". Both of them knew the name must be from some other culture. Both of them sat down on some arm chairs across the desk.

"Hello, I'm Renata Spalva," a tall, skinny, blonde woman said as she reached the desk. Jason and Sam must have been waiting for 15 minutes already, but it seemed longer, "And you must be Jason and Samantha Morgan?" the woman said extending her hand.

"Yes." Both Jason and Sam said it in unison. Jason shook the woman's hand, and Sam followed. The tall woman came around the desk, her spiky high heals making sounds on the hardwood floor, and sat down in her chair.

"I suppose this is about the missing child?" the woman said in a unique accent.

"Yes. Anything you can tell us we would really appreciate it." Jason said.

The woman typed something into her computer and then turned the monitor around so they could see the screen, "Is that her?"

"Yes," Sam said as many emotions surfaced in her voice. She was looking at a beautiful picture of Lila. "Yes, that's my daughter. Did you see who brought her in?"

"I didn't see the woman's face. She was wearing sunglasses and she ran away as soon as she saw a picture on the girl on one computer screen." Ms Spalva said, "It was early this morning and I was the only employee here. Then one of my co-workers came in, turned on her computer, and went to the bathroom. My boss, Miss Mathews has arranged it that the little girl's picture would be the first thing that would appear on a computer screen as soon as it was turned on and the picture would stay on until someone would move the mouse."

"And then what happened?" Jason wanted the woman to get to the point.

"A tall blonde woman came in with the little girl and a what looked like a mentally challenged man. She woman saw the computer screen and ran before I could see her face. All I saw was that she was wearing sunglasses."

"Do you remember anything about how she looked?" Jason asked.

Renata thought for a minute, "Yes, she had long black hair." Ms Spalva thought for a minute again, "She had a tattoo of the letters "RF" on her left arm. I'm sorry that's all I could remember, I really wish I could help more."

"You helped enough, thank you." Jason said while standing up.

"Did the little girl or the man looked like they were harmed in anyway?" Sam asked while standing up.

Renata seemed to think again, "No. The little girl was perfectly fine. The man however had a bandaged hand."

It must have been from that shattered glass. Jason pulled out his wallet and looked through it, "by any chance, could it have been this woman?" he said giving her a picture of Faith Roscoe.

Ms Spalva looked at it for a minute, "It could have been. I don't know. Like I said, I didn't see her face but from the picture I would say maybe or even yes." she said handing the picture back to Jason.

"Thank you," Jason said putting the picture back into his wallet. "Thank's. You're a great help." Jason said and reached out his hand.

"You're welcome. I hope you get that little girl back home safe." Renata said while shaking Jason's hand, and then Sam's.

The worried couple walked out of the big day care center into the sunny street of Los Angeles, California.

"Where do we go from here?" Sam asked while rubbing her forehead, she had a headache.

"I don't know. I guess we could check out other day care centers here in LA."

Sam's cell phone started ringing, "I hope whoever it is has a clue we can use." Sam wished as she pulled out the cell. Sage's number appeared on the caller id.

"Where is Sage anyways?" Jason asked remembering about the mob princess.

"She's in a place I once was in." Sam said.

"And where would that be?" Jason asked as the phone kept on ringing.

"A mental hospital," Sam said reluctantly, "Hello?"

"Sam," Sage cried over the phone, "All these people here are crazy."

"What did you expect, it's a nut house." Sam said over the phone.

"I think I know something that might help you. I'm scared. Can you please come get me out." Sage cried and hung up before Sam could say anything.

"What did she want?" Jason asked. He was really trying to figure out why Sam and Sage had once been in a mental hospital but he chose not to ask at this time.

"She's wants to leave the hospital. She said she's scared of something and that she can help us find Lila and Danny."

"Let's go." Jason said while walking towards their rented car. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sam came back from the restroom and sat back down in her seat. The air plane was high above ground and an odd feeling overcame Sam. The walls felt like they were closing in. She knew that Jason will now ask her about her past in a mental hospital and she didn't want to tell him everything. She worked too hard to keep it a secret for her to open up now.

"Can we talk?" Jason asked.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Sam lied and got up but Jason grabbed her hand.

"You just were in the bathroom. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I just don't want an interrogation, alright?" Sam shot back.

"What's wrong? What's happening to you?" Jason was now a little angry.

Sam sat down in her seat and looked ahead, avoiding eye contact. "Nothing"

"You're lying. Tell me what happened. I'm your husband, you can trust me." Jason said calmly letting her know that he cared about her.

Sam knew she couldn't get away with keeping this secret, but the truth was too painful to relive. She decided to deceive him. Not that she was going to lie, she was just going to edit the truth. "I'm been raped alright?"

"When?"

"21 years ago. I was walking through the forest and some guy attacked me." Sam said through the tears that suddenly began to fall like rain from the sky. "He raped me and left me for dead. I..."

"What? You what?"

"I" she didn't want to tell him the truth and this was the place where editing her story was useful, she simply left some important details out and jumped to the part he wanted to know. "I went to an insane asylum. Please don't ask me anymore questions."

"Ok. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Jason said as he hugged her. There was something missing in her story. Sam got raped when she was around 12, then she got hospitalization. Something must have happened to her that would cause her to seek mental help. Did the guy try to threaten her again? Did someone try to kill her? Was she raped by someone terrifying? Was she raped at a younger age then 12? Was she raped by someone she knew and thought she could trust? All those questions were running through Jason's mind but he chose not to ask her. He didn't want to upset her even more.

Jason kissed Sam on the forehead while holding her tight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Sam asked Sage when they arrived at the hospital for the insane. Sam was now calm and rational. She forced herself to forget the tragedy from 21 years ago.

"I'm scared." Sage cried out. She had tears in her eyes, her hair was a mess, and her arms were bloody.

"What happened?" Jason asked. He suddenly became protective of Sage. Probably because she was scared out of her mind and he could relate.

"I have to show you something." Sage changed the subject and started walking towards a large handout room where all the patients were together, almost like friends. A doctor followed them with a cart of pills.

Sage opened the door and an angry woman jumped out at them. She had long brown hair bloody finger nails. "Killers, you are all killers!" the woman screamed as she started scratching Sam, as if defending herself from a killer.

"That woman attacked me." Sage stated the fact.

Jason punched the woman and she fell to the ground. One of the doctors looked at him but didn't do anything, they were glad that crazy woman is down.

"Why did you do that?" A doctor from behind his asked.

"She was harassing my wife." Jason stated to the doctor.

"She's been harassing everyone. I honestly wish all patients would be like Jane." She said and pointed to a woman rocking in her chair.

"Is that her name? Jane?" Sage asked as if she was trying to figure something out, or like she knew something.

"We don't know who she is so we call her Jane Doe." the doctor said.

Sam and Jason looked at the woman. She was facing a blank wall. Long blonde hair was all that was visible about her, after all, she had her back to them.

"There's something I have to show you." Sage said as she walked closer to Jane.

Now they were close enough to hear Jane talking. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead..." the woman repeated over and over again.

All of them walked over to her and looked at her face. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead."

Her eyes were dead, and so was her face. She seemed to be blind or something. She didn't look at them, didn't even know someone was there looking at her. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead."

"She's been like that for a long time. Ever since we got her actually." The doctor started to say, "We found her at the door steps of the hospital, someone dropped her off and left her there."

Jason looked at the doctor and then back at the woman, "Is she blind?"

"No. We thought she was blind too at first, but every time that scary woman whom you just knocked out comes to Jane, she get abusive and starts to scream. So she must be able to see."

"How long has she been here?" Sam asked, astonished by what she saw.

"Three years." the doctor said, "Why do you know her? You three look like you're looking at a ghost."

Sam didn't answer. First she looked at Sage and silently murmured, "thank you," then she looked at the doctor and said, "Yes, I do know her."

"Well, who is she, what's her name?"

"Her name is," Sam couldn't believe what she was going to say next, "Faith Roscoe." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Sage, stop!" Diego yelled when he saw her walking through the park. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she lied.

"Oh come on, you were quiet through dinner. Ever since you got back from Hawaii last night you were different."

Sage stopped walking and turned to face him, "There's a lot going on right now."

"Well, why don't you tell me?"

"Is anyone looking to find Lila and Danny?" Sage changed the subject.

"Yeah, everyone is trying to find them. It's just that noone knows where Faith might have hidden them." Diego explained.

"Everyone thinks it's Faith, hah?"

"Yeah, why?" He was now interested to see where she was going with this.

"We found Faith in Hawaii."

"And? Did she saw where to find them?"

"Nope. Faith is 100 mentally insane." Sage said.

"How did you find her?" She knew that the question was coming but wasn't ready to answer honestly.

"I had to use the bathroom and the only place around was a mental hospital," she lied, "when I went inside, I saw Faith. She was crazy out of her mind."

"Sage, watch out!" Diego screamed out of nowhere. Sage wondered if maybe he should be locked up in the same hospital Faith was in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked but didn't get an answer. Instead, he pushed her and she fell on the ground.

The sound of a gun shot went off and Diego fell to the ground. Blood spilled all over the place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stan." Jason said as soon as he walked into the small dark room where his security and information men always worked. "I want you to do a background check on Sam."

"What? Why?" Stan seemed to be a little confused, "Don't we usually check the history of an enemy instead?"

"This is different. Do a check on Samantha McCall or Sandra McIntyre. She used both names in her life. Find any hospitalization records, police reports, whatever you could find."

"I'm still confused. What happened?"

"Sam told me that she's been raped and ended up in a mental hospital. But I know she's keeping something from me. Most women don't go crazy after being raped."

"I'm on it." Stan said.

"Oh, while you're at it. Can you do a check on Faith Roscoe?"

"I'm on it." Stan didn't ask questions. He knew that Faith was suspected in the kidnappings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor walked into the small hospital room. Diego was laying on the hospital bed, unconscious. Sage was sitting on a chair next to her cousin.

"Ms Alcazar," the doctor began to say.

"Is he stable now?" Sage interrupted.

Diego had to undergo a surgery to remove the bullet. There was a problem of course, he needed blood. Somebody had stole all the blood they had so Diego's best chance for survival was getting some of Sage's blood.

"Yes, he's stable now. But there is a problem."

"What is it?" Sage asked.

"You said that you two are cousin's, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to inform you like this, but the two of you are not related." the doctor said as he handed a file report of his and her blood analysis. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, what happened?" Diego asked Sage when he woke up.

"You got shot." she said in a matter of fact kinda tone but her voice was only masking the confusion of what she just found out.

"What's wrong? You're hiding something."

The attraction was definetly their. A part of her wanted to spill the news that they were not related and make out with him. But a bigger part wanted to find out the truth. Why she really was? Was she an Alcazar? Was Diego the outsider?

"Come on, tell me." Diego urged as he sat up in the bed.

"I can't." Sage said. She didn't want him to know. She was scared. Not knowing who she was was eating at her soul.

"Hey, kids." Lorenzo walked in with a weird look on his face. "I'm so glad you're ok." he said to Diego.

"Yeah well, I'm a fast healer."

"So am I." Lorenzo said and turned to Sage, "Can I talk to you?"

She looked up at him. She was afraid to ask him about her real paternity. "What about?"

Lorenzo took her by the arm and led her out of the hospital room. Then he sat her on a chair outside and sat down on another one. "There's something important I need to tell you."

"What?"

Lorenzo pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to her. It was the blood report saying that Diego and she were not related.

"When did you find out?" she asked. The look on his face was telling her that he already knew, but when did he find out.

"The day my brother adopted you." he said an pulled out an envelop from his jacket's inner pocket. "He wrote you this when you were a baby. He wrote it in case he died, he wanted you to read this on your 21 birthday."

"But I'm only 20." Sage said as she took the letter.

"I thought since you found out the secret early, maybe you should read this early." he said and walked into Diego's hospital room.

Dear Sage,

I love you as my own. You were always my daughter and you always will be. Nothing can change that. But there is a secret I have to tell you. If you are reading this, that means that I'm dead.

Sage had to stop reading for a second as tears formed in her eyes. She wiped them of and continued reading.

Please don't cry incase you are crying. I want to tell you that you are my daughter because I love you. But you are not my daughter because of biology. I don't know how to explain this any easier. It's hard for me to write this and I suppose it will be hard for you to read this. I adopted you when you were a baby. Your mother and I wanted to have a normal life and to have a child but when she couldn't conceive we checked out some adoption homes and found you. You were six months old at that time. From what we know, your biological mother didn't want you. She was a nun and gave the child to us telling us that she lusted, and because of her sin, you were born. Please know that we both love you very much. Take care and live to the fullest.

With Love,  
Your Father, Luis Alcazar.

Sage put the letter into her purse and ran to the bathroom. Tears were running from her eyes and she needed to be alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Morgan," Stan said as he walked in unannounced, "I did my job."

"Thanks Stan," Jason said as he stood up from the couch.

Sam looked up at Stan. What kind of research did he do? And why didn't she know about it?

"Sam," Jason said, "I want to have a private conversation, would you mind going upstairs."

"Sure," Sam said as she stood up and headed up.

Jason watched as she walked up those stairs. When she was out of sight, he motioned Stan to the couch and sat down on it himself.

Sam came out of the room and headed towards the bottom of the stair. She was close enough to hear what they were talking about, but not close enough to be seen.

"So, what did you find?" Jason asked.

"First of all, I didn't do research on Faith Roscoe yet. I found the information you requested about Sam and that is why I'm here." he explained so Jason wouldn't have too many expectations.

"Don't worry about Faith right now. All I care about is Sam and what she's hiding from me."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jason went behind her back and looked into her history. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she wanted to know what they found about her. Did they find her biggest secret, or just something close to it?

"Samantha was indeed mentally hospitalized." Stan started to say, "After her rape, the rapist started harassing her so she hide out in the hospital. She wasn't crazy, just smart."

"Interesting." Jason said as he placed his head in his hands, he wanted to know more.

"According to a newspaper, Sam was raped..." Stan paused, he wasn't sure if he should say this, it was just too strange.

"Well, who was she raped by?" Jason didn't like cryptic conversations.

"Her brother." Stan said and quickly looked down.

Sam saw images from that time. She wasn't raped in the forest or wherever she said she did. She was raped at home, in her bed, by the person she thought she could trust.

"Danny?" Jason asked surprised. He couldn't believe Danny could have done this.

"No." Stan said, "She had another brother. He's in prison to this day for raping her."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt so bad for Sam. Regret formed in his heart as he remembered the plane ride to Hawaii, how he forced her to tell him the truth. He now regretted this.

"Is there anything else?" Jason asked.

"No. That's all I found." Stan said and stood up to leave, "Do you want me to research Faith now?"

"No, we'll research her together."

"Why will we research Faith anyways?" Stan asked.

"No reason. Just something in my gut tells me to find some info on her."

Sam went upstairs so Jason and Stan wouldn't know she was listening. They knew the secret. The painful secret.

Now I'm clean, she kept telling herself, Now they know everything. 


	12. Chapter 12

Now I'm clean, she kept telling herself, Now they know everything. But she knew it was all a lie. There were more secrets.

Sam went downstairs as soon as Jason left the penthouse. She didn't confront him about him going behind her back. The longer he would pretend like he didn't knew, the longer she could stall and keep her other secrets buried.  
-  
Jason sat down next to Stan and both looked at the computer screen.

The page loaded and Stan put in the name "Faith Roscoe" in the search box.

"Let's see," Jason said more to himself then to Stan. When the page fully loaded, Jason could see different categories of Faith's life, "click on hospital records."

That was the most obvious way to go. Faith was currently hospitalized.

"Nothing new there, Faith hasn't been seen or heard from in 3 years. No hospital visits. nothing." Stan said.

Jason thought for a minute but then he remembered when the doctor told him that she didn't know who the woman was, of course Faith was still hospitalized as a Jane Doe. And of course, even when Sam told the doctor who Faith was, they would still need to do DNA test to identify if it was REALLY her.

"Should I click on crime history?" Stan asked.

"Yeah."

Once again nothing came up that was within the 3 years. It seemed like Faith vanished from the face of the earth.

"Is there anything else we can click on?" Jason asked. "You know what, click on miscellaneous information."

Stan tried to click on miscellaneous information but his had suddenly shook and he ended up clicking on biological information.

Stan was about to hit the back button when Jason yelled, "Stop." then Jason looked for a minute and said, "look at that. Faith's pre-marital last name was Malic."

"Do you want me to check that you?"

Jason nodded and Stan put the name "Faith Malic" into the search box. The page loaded. Stan clicked on criminal record and nothing new came up. Then again, he clicked on biological information and found something new.

"What, all of Faith's family is dead?" Jason said noticing something so strange, even if he knew they were dead, he didn't know that wasn't the one who killed them.

Stan clicked on an old newspaper article from more then 10 years ago. In it, it said that the Malic family was killed in a mob cross fire. They were all going home from Faith's brother's football game, when they turned the wrong way, they ended up in a crime scene. And all were killed by the mob.

"So that is why she became a mobstress." Jason said thinking of modern day psychology, "She wanted to avenge her family's murder."

The article also said that there was one survivor, Faith Malic, who swore vengeance on the mob that killed her family.

Then the article continued on by saying another family member was missing and never seen again. It was Faith's younger sister, Sally Malic.

"Check her out?" Jason said and Stan did as ordered.

The page loaded and Jason was shocked at what he saw. He saw an old picture of Sally, back when she was a kid. The report said that the girl was missing and has vanished from the face of the earth. Of course, the face was familiar to Jason. He knew exactly who she was. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sage walked into the small church, Diego was their next to her. Supporting her.

"May I help you?" A priest said.

Sage looked around nervously, she didn't know if this is the right thing to do. Then she went for it, "Is there a Sister McServy here?"

The old priest seemed to think for a minute. Testing Sage's patience. She felt a serge of nerves hitting her spine and she squeezed Diego's hand.

"Yes, I believe there is." The priest said, "Would you like to see her?"

Sage sighed, there was no going back, "Yes."

The priest walked into the restricted area of the church while.

"Are you cold?" Diego asked when he saw Sage shiver.

"No. I'm just scared." she squeezed his hand again. "I don't know what she even looks like. Who she is?"

"I understand. When I found out that Lorenzo is my father and Maria is my mother. Woooo, you know. I was shocked." Diego softly put his arms around her shoulders, it was better that way, she couldn't squeeze.

An old nun came out. She was somewhat fat and wrinkly. Sage guessed she was about 75. Too old to be her mother.

"I hear you wanted to see me, child." The nun said when she reached Sage.

"Yes." Sage said nervously. "I wanted to ask you about something that happened 20 years ago."

"I'm afraid my memory will not be able to serve he, dear." the nun said.

"I think it's something that you will remember. It's something that noone forgets." Sage said. "I hear that you are my mother."

The nun's eyes popped open and she started swirling. "Wooo, I better sit down." the nun said and sat down. Sage and Diego sat down too.

"Are you my mother?"

"No," the nun said, "Ahh, that was a long time ago. A long time ago, indeed. You're mother gave you to the church. A poor woman she was, wounded by life. She knew she couldn't care for you. Danger was in her life. She gave you to us, the messengers of God, and asked me to give you to a good family."

"Then my mother wasn't a nun?" Sage was now really confused, "But my adoptive father told me that I was a product of a sinning nun?"

"Oh yes. I remember. There was a man. An evil man. He came one night."

"Who's the man?" Sage asked before she could forget.

"You're father. An evil man he was. He tried to kill you. I had to give you to an adoption agency and lie. I did sin, I lied. I lied to everyone and told them that you were my daughter."

"Didn't people notice you weren't pregnant?" Diego finally opened his mouth.

"Awww, but I traveled to a different town to give you up. I didn't leave you in the hands of danger." The nun said, "Now I'm feeling tired. Young I am no more."

"I'm so sorry for taking your time. And thank you so much for the information you provided." Sage said. "But can you answer one last question for me?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Who is my real mother?"

The nun seemed to be thinking again, "I do not remember. I can't remember that but whoever she is, a great woman of great strength she is. It's not every woman who would sacrifice something so important to herself to live her child a better life. It's not every woman indeed."

--

Sage and Diego were now out of the church and they had driven to an unknown part of town.

"Where are we going?" Diego asked impatiently.

"I don't want to go home right now." She started saying when she parked the car by a house Diego has never seen before, "Uncle Lorenzo got this safe house after the Mr. Corrinthos was arrested and Faith Roscoe was out of the way. He gave me the keys and let me use it this weekend."

"Have you ever been here before?" Diego asked when he stepped out of the car and shut the door.

"Nope." Sage answered and started walking towards the house. She got on top of the entrance steps and was about to put the key in the lock when Diego interrupted her.

"Wait, what this." He said and pointed to a large basement window. "Isn't it strange?"

Sage looked at it. There were shattered glass all over that area but the window was untouched. It looked like somebody has knocked out the window and installed a new one.

"I wonder who did this?" Sage asked and unlocked the door, "Come on, if anyone went through the hassle of installing a new window, then they might have really had some business here."

The both stepped in and suddenly Sage could hear a child crying in the distance.

"Shhh!" Someone said in a childish tone and a manly voice.

Sage and Diego both walked towards the direction of the noise. Around the corner, a man was trying to rock a little child to sleep.

"Who're you?" The man asked childishly.

Sage couldn't think of what to say. The sight was surprising.

"We're here to take you home to Sam." Diego finally said.

"Sam's my little sister. This is her daughter." The man said while he stood up with the child in his hands.

"You ain't going nowhere!" A voice sounded from behind them.

Sage and Diego quickly turned around and faced the long haired blonde woman. A woman they had never seen before.

"I thought I shot one of you already." The woman said, "Oh well, I guess I got another chance to finish the job." she said as she pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

Sage fell into Diego's arms, with a bullet piercing through her body. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sam paced around the room. A strange feeling took over her mind and she didn't know what to do. She felt like they were close, like the kidnaper's identity was close to being revealed. But at the same time she felt like something bad had or will happen. Those feelings she couldn't shake.

A knock on the door interrupted her deep thoughts. A shot of fear took over her body. Was it bad news? Was it good news? Her heart began to shake and pound. A part of her wanted to rush the door open while another part wanted to hide under a rock and avoid all news. Good or bad.

Slowly she headed towards the door and started opening it. Not knowing if she was inviting an angel or the devil. The angel would be any good news she could get. And the devil would be all bad. She had a feeling it would be both.

She pulled the door open at a really slow pace, as if opening the door to uncertainty and the rest of her life.

On the other side, the first thing Sam noticed was Lila. Lila was standing by the door. Danny was right behind her, his hands on her shoulders. As if restraining her from running away. Poor kid was so frightened, that's what kidnaping does to you. The Sam's eyes wondered off to the people standing next to Lila and Danny. Diego was holding a bloody Sage in his arms. Sage was still awake, and in incredible pain. Her deep brown eyes were fighting back the tears that were about to come out as the bullet laid inside her.

"Take her to the hospital." Sam urged Diego when she saw the terrifying sight.

"N - No." Sage said painfully but firmly, "first we - we had to - to make s- sure they - go- got he -here sa- safe." The more Sage tried to talk the more she stuttered.

She was bleeding intensely and going to the hospital might actually kill her. Sam remembered when she took care of the shot Jason back when Reese shot him, a few years ago. "Come in, I'll take care of you." the words came out of her mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason opened the door "Sam!" he didn't even seem to look around or notice anything.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Sam yelled out.

Jason started walking towards the kitchen area of that hotel room. For some odd reason, Sam always needed a hotel room with a kitchen. That made no sense to Jason since Sam can't cook.

On the way, he noticed a trail of blood on the floor. He saw toys, child's toys. And in the distance he can hear a man saying "She's my sister." in a childish voice.

He walked into the kitchen and the sight he saw both, made him smile and made him frown. He first noticed Lila. The little girl he was raising as his own. "Run to daddy!" he playfully said while kneeling down and Lila ran into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Daddy. I missed Mommy too." The little girl say.

Jason turned to look at Sam who was taking care of a shot Sage, who was laying on the kitchen table.

"Hey Jason." Sam greeted him with her eyes still on Sage. She was wrapping gauze around her stomach area.

"Sam, we need to talk." Jason wasn't sure where to begin. Should he tell her about Sally Malic or shell he ask her what the hell happened? Lila and Danny were home and Sage was shot. It all happened while he was researching Faith. For a minute, he wondered if he had skipped a day in his life without even knowing it.

"What about? I'm kinda busy." Sam was behaving as if she this was just like every other day in her life, which really bothered him.

Sam finished 'operating' on Sage and Jason grabbed her arm and led her to another room.

"Sam, what's wrong with you? You're acting like nothing happened?" Jason thought about what he just said. If he would still be with Courtney, he would in now way be so open with his opinion. He realized just how much he loved Sam. She was the one who made him free to speak him mind. She was the one who encouraged him to be more open. And she never shut him out.

Suddenly, Sam's face showed both, excitement and worry. "I'm just so confused," she started to say as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't know why she was about to cry but lately she had been on an emotional roller coaster. "It's just that Lila and Danny are back and I'm just so happy. But Sage is shot and I feel responsible. And I'm so afraid that the kidnapper might strike again. And then we would loose Lila and Danny again. And I just don't know how to feel anymore. I wish I know who the kidnapper was so I could protect my kids." Sam said while tears started falling from her eyes. She pushed herself toward Jason's body and put her head on his chest. He hugged her and held her tight.

The last word surprised Jason. 'Kids'. "Sam, you just said kids rather then kid."

"I know. Danny is my brother but I swear he's also like my kid. He's always a little boy." Sam said while pulling away from him so she could wipe of a few tears.

"I think I know who the kidnapper is." Jason said and Sam's face turned to confusion and shock.

Diego walked out of the kitchen, on que. It was obvious that he was listening outside the room, "I saw the kidnapper."

Jason pulled something out of his famous leather jacket's inner pocket and handed it to Diego, "Was it she?"

Diego's face turned to surprise, "yes."

"Who is she?" Sam quickly asked as she took the picture to look at it herself. "Wait a minute, I know her." Sam looked up at Jason as if silently asking for details on how he arrived to such a conclusion.

"She's Faith's sister. Sally Malic."

Sam looked down at the picture again and a memory flashed fresh in her mind:

"I don't think I ever told you this but I had a sister who lived her."

"What happened to her?" Jason asked, for some reason he pretended to be interested even though he couldn't be more bored.

"She died. I don't really want to talk about it but she died in a car accident." Jenny said while suddenly turning away. She looked really mad, and pained.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sam could say.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like you killed her." Jenny said angrily. "Anyways, I have to go." Jenny said and walked back to her own hotel room, which was across the hall from Sam and Jason's room.

And now it was obvious. The kidnapper was Jenny Row, Sam's co-worker. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Fuck!" Sam screamed out when she looked around the room, there was noone there. Sally, Jenny, whatever her name was, was gone. Sally's hotel room was empty.

"Damn," Jason said as he looked around to see if there were any clues left behind, "she's gone."

Sam suddenly felt scared. Her daughter and brother were home, how come she couldn't let go of the fear. Oh yes, because she was afraid the kidnapper may strike again and they would have to find them again and it would be a never ending cycle. "Do you know where she might be?" Sam asked while giving up her search for clues and looked up at Jason.

"I don't know." He really wished he could have said more but that was the only truth he knew.

"I think I might know." Diego said as he walked into the hotel room, "It's a long shot but it might help."

Jason and Sam turned to Diego, full of hope.

"She might still be at that house where she kept Danny and Lila."

Jason was surprised he hadn't thought of it. It seemed so obvious now, she could have left a clue there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason stepped into the dark house that was so close to the woods, Sam followed. They both felt a little safe knowing that Carly and Alcazar were taking care of Danny and Lila and that Diego and Sage were both also at home with the Alcazar's.

Jason flipped the light switch and the lights turned on. Suddenly, they both noticed that the house was empty. No people, no furniture, nothing.

"Shit." Sam said out of frustration as she looked around and realized she wasn't even close to getting rid of Sally.

"Wait," Jason suddenly said when he bend down to puck something up.

"What is it?"

Jason showed the object to Sam. It was a wallet and inside of it laid all of Sally's money, including her drivers licences and ids in both names, Sally and Jenny. "She'll be back."

"When?" Sam hoped it was sooner then later.

"Soon." Jason said and they both walked towards the door to wait for the kidnaper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood up from the front door steps when she saw Sally approaching.

Sally turned a little nervous but she acted like nothing happened, "Hi Sam."

"Jenny, or shell I say Sally?" Sam started to say and all of the sudden, Sally turned to run.

"Ah ah ah ah ah." Jason was standing behind Sally, with a gun in his hands ready to shoot her in the head.

"Wait," Sally exclaimed in fear, "You can't kill me."

"Oh why not Sally?" Sam said pulling out her gun. She saw that from far away, someone was walking with a flashlight. They had to get this over with fast.

"Because..." Sally really had no excuse. She turned to face Jason who simply shrugged and continued pointing his gun at her.

"Oh Sally. The world will not miss you." Sam teased.

"But someone will miss me..." Sally was interrupted by Sam.

"Tell me something. For the two or three years that I've known you I knew you were stupid as hell. How the fuck did you pull this off?"

Sally's face suddenly light up as she pulled out her gun and said, "I had help."

Jason and Sam both felt like they were hit with a bomb, what kind of help. Suddenly the person with the flashlight walked up closer and was in clear view. Sam had to blink to see if she wasn't dreaming.

The blond woman approached. Her long blond hair was choppy and looked like it was either bleached too many times or was washed with a really bad shampoo. It was hard to tell with the bad lighting.

"Hi. I guess you didn't count me into your little party." The woman said. How stupid were they to forget about her, "Well, I guess my invitation got lost in the mail, so I came anyways."

"What the hell do you want?" Sam managed to mutter out while Jason pulled out another gun and took aim at both of the women.

"Revenge" said Faith Roscoe. 


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell do you want?" Sam managed to mutter out while Jason pulled out another gun and took aim at both of the women.

"Revenge" and Faith Roscoe.

Sam felt her knees tremble. How come she didn't suspect Faith could have been behind it all. She did suspect her up until the hospital and then it was as if she didn't exist. "What kind of revenge?"

The moon was now covered by dark clouds and rain came out of nowhere. The rain drops hit the dry concrete ground and bounced up making small splashes. In the distance, headlights of an approaching car sparkled. Faith's flashlight was aimed at Sam while she stood their weaponless, "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"You didn't answer my question!" Sam shouted. Anger rose inside of her.

Jenny took a few steps back and Jason concentrated on Faith alone. Faith's arm went up shining the bright flashlight right into Sam's eyes temporarily blinding her. The car in the distance was speedily approaching and Sam was awaiting bad news. Taking a few steps forward and lowering the flashlight, Faith said, "You should have killed me that night. I begged for you to pull that damn trigger..." Faith said while her voice rose up with anger and tension in it expressing an intimate hate for the woman in front of her, "...Look what you did to me now. You took away so much from me and all you really should have taken was my life."

"What did I do?" Confusion spilled into Samantha Morgan's blood as she fixated her eyes on the blond woman before her. Realizing Faith's actions, Sam felt her long fingers tighten on the gun, it's texture cutting into her skin while her blood boiled in anger and her heart jumped in anticipation of a mob war.

"Look at me Sam!" Faith shouted her eyes shining through the rain, her hair now wet. The shrugged a moment turning both her arms to the side and the flashlight was off of Sam for a few short seconds. "Look at me!" she screamed again as lightning hit in the distance and Faith jumped out of fear looking around.

"I don't see it." Sam muttered out but her voice was flushed out the scratching of the tires of the car which was approaching then suddenly came to a stop. The rain started pouring harder and Jason's and Sally's face faded into the droplets of the clear rain that came from the angry sky.

"I did so damn good at fooling you," Faith unsuspectedly changed the subject, "Taking those acting classes did pay off. I guess I had determination telling me to revenge you and that it would help. And guess what bitch, it did. I was so damn good at pretending to be insane in that hospital that I just, whoops, fell of your list of suspects."

Thunder roared and Faith covered her head while ducking down and released a pained and terrified scream. Releasing grip of the flashlight, it fell to the ground and the bulb shattered killing the light that had once came from it.

Another hit of lightning stroke, this time closer to them. A wire from the streetlights dangled and dancingly fell to the wet concrete while the lights around them died and the only light was now coming from the headlights of the car which had stopped in a close distance to them.

A man got out of the car a "ding, ding, ding" sound emerged silently into the shattering night. He turned to turn off the headlights which he obviously had forgotten.

Once the lights were off and night truly filled the area around them Faith released a scratching scream, "Death," she murmured. "Death has come for me." she started drastically scratching the air and rain that hung in front of her.

"Turn on the lights." Sally screamed while standing behind a tree and pointing a gun to the man near the car.

"Just shoot me Sam," Faith screamed as she covered her face. "Dirt. Don't cover me in dirt. Bugs crawling."

Sam finally realized the result of her actions. That night three years ago when they buried Faith alive it has resulted in a case of phobia. Now Faith's mind was stuck in the past as she has imagined the dirt covering her face as the she laid in her grave. Evidently, Faith developed a fear of the dark and in an unfavorable situation she would snap into the past and revisit the torturous night. Sam felt the impact of her actions and guilt swept over her body and soul. All this time she had believed the not putting a bullet through Faith's head was a good thing on her soul but now she realized that instead she drove Faith over the line of pure insanity.

The headlights of the car turned on and temporarily blinded Sam. A shiluette of Faith getting back to normal and acting as if nothing had happed d in her eyes along with the colorful stars she was now seeing.

The man from the car started running towards Sam and when her vision adjusted to the light she saw his face. Diego Alcazar was running full speed towards her with a gun in hand.

Jason and Sam both raised their guns at Faith and Diego stopped. Leveling his hands between Faith and Sally who was still behind a tree, Diego got ready to shot the enemy who they all wanted dead. He wanted her dead for his own reasons.

"Is Lila and Danny okey?" Sam asked keeping her hand firmly on the gun and aiming towards Faith's head.

"Yeah. They're fine." Diego answered avoiding her eyes but instead searching for something which none of them can see.

"Don't shoot!" Sally screamed and came out from behind the tree holding Sage by her neck and a gun firmly pushed into the side of her head, "Or I'll shoot her."

"Don't" Diego screamed out while raising his hands up with his gun pointing to the innocent sky, "Let her go, take me instead."

"Oh, what value do you have," Faith said teasingly while pulling out a gun and in the distance lightning stoke again. "What value do you have for Sam? You see Diego, the work revolves around Sammy, here."

Confusion spilled over Sam and from the corner of her eye she could see Sage stugle to get loose of Sally's devilish grip.

"Tell me Sam," Faith started off again with her gun pointed on Diego, which was a confusing decision which Sam could not understand, "Who should I shoot first? Diego, the man who saved all whose who are important to you." She then turned her gun towards Jason who was holding two guns, aiming one at Sally and the other one at Faith, "Shoot I shoot Jason? Who is so good for you. If it weren't for him, you would be a wet rat living out a dumster by now." Then she fixated her gun on Sage, "Or maybe I should shoot your daughter. You know, the one who you gave away 20 years ago? I wonder have you even thought of her, or was she just an inconvenience? A reminder of your soulless brother."

With that, a gun roared into the night and a terrified scream came out of a woman. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Tell me Sam," Faith started off again with her gun pointed on Diego, which was a confusing decision which Sam could not understand, "Who should I shoot first? Diego, the man who saved all whose who are important to you." She then turned her gun towards Jason who was holding two guns, aiming one at Sally and the other one at Faith, "Shoot I shoot Jason? Who is so good for you. If it weren't for him, you would be a wet rat living out a dumster by now." Then she fixated her gun on Sage, "Or maybe I should shoot your daughter. You know, the one who you gave away 20 years ago? I wonder have you even thought of her, or was she just an inconvenience? A reminder of your soulless brother."

With that, a gun roared into the night and a terrified scream came out of a woman.

Sam could here her heart sink as fear rushed over her. No way of knowing who shot whom. The rain outside lifted cousing her to see Sage falling to the ground and blood flowing from her.

Diego fixated his gun on Faith while Jason turned and started shooting at Sally. Sally fired a fearful shot at Sam, but missed. Faith's gun roared at Diego and Jason's gun called Faith's name. Both bullets missed. Sally shot at Jason and he ducked to prevent being shot.

Jason jumped up and fired another hit at Sally who stepped out the way fast enough to prevent being shot. Walking closer he reached Sage who was laying on the ground in a pool of blood her eyes wondering in pain and terror, she was still alive.

Faith fired a shot at Sam and the bullet hit her leg.

"Tell me Faith?" Sam screamed while falling to the ground. "How did you know Sage was mine?"

"I'm glad you asked," Faith smiled giving her a look of a truly insane woman, "Ever since I escaped death, I did research on you. I found out about your brother and the rape and the hospital. Then it occurred to me. Luis Alcazar adopted Sage from an agency where a nun dropped her off. But you were known for visiting that church. It got me thinking. So, I had Sally shoot Sage. Of course she missed and shot Diego instead but it was still good since we stole the blood supply from the hospital. That was so Sage would go out looking for the truth. Once she would find out what kind of a bitch you are, she would hate you and herself. I would achieve ultimate success in making your life a living hell."

"Yeah? What about the note you left when kidnaping Lila. You said I took away something you had, what would that be?" Sam asked trying to buy herself some time and waiting for the right time to attack.

"What you took away? How dare you even ask me that. You know what you took away. You took away my mind, my sanity. Every time it gets dark I relive that night that you all so conveniently forgot. Every time I'm in a closed are I see the walls closing in on me. You took away my freedom. My ability to enjoy life."

"You know what else I'll take away?" Sam said raising her gun, "Your life"

Sam's gun fired and Faith fell to the ground. At that moment Jason and Diego both shot at Sally. Jason's hit her head while Diego's bullet hit her chest. Sally fell to the ground. Falling, she pulled the trigger and Jason fell too. Blood spilled from him and in the distance, ambulances and police sirens can be heard. 


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue 1 Year Later**

Samantha Morgan sat on the wooden deck of her house in Texas. The late afternoon sun shined and the red wood looked like something from an old western movie. It was all finally over. She glanced up from the book that she was reading and looked up at Jason.

Jason Morgan was shirtless and was putting away the lawn mower after mowing the lawn. Their new dog, the one they got almost a year ago was running around the yard playing with a five year-old Lila. The little girl with her white dress fell on the freshly cut grass and laughed as the dog ran around her. Her white dress showed grass stains and mud and soil but Sam didn't mind. They had enough money to buy her ten new dresses if they wanted to.

Out of the wood ranch house came Sage Alcazar McCall with a digital photo camera.

"Hey hun," Sam smiled at her new-found 21 year old daughter.

Sage's long black hair had slim blonde highlights in the front and it flowed when the wind blew. Jason climbed up the front steps of the porch and Lila with the dog fallowed.

Danny McCall sat up from the step he was sitting on and walked over to the bench where Sam sat.

"Give me the camera," Diego Sanchez Alcazar said when he reached for the camera and Sage handed it to him.

"Come on Sage," Sam said when she grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to herself. Jason sat down with Lila in his lap and Sam sat next to him. Danny and the dog sat down on the wooden floor of the deck next to Jason and Sam's feet and hugged the dog. Sage sat down next to Sam and they all waited until Diego snapped the picture.

"Finally, a family portrait with all of us in it." Sam smiled and stood up.

Jason stood up too and placed Lila on the bench to sit on her own. He took the camera from Diego and a wide smile appeared on his face when he glanced at Sage and realized she wasn't suspecting anything. "When are you going to PC again?" he asked Diego.

"This weekend."

"Well take the dog with you, I hope he shits on Sally's grave." Sage said still holding a grudge against the woman who shot her and kidnaped her little sister and her uncle Danny. "And take him to visit Faith's prison cell, I hope he bites her ass off."

"That's a nice mental picture." Sam teased.

"What's an ass?" Lila asked of the word she kept hearing all the time but noone ever told her the meaning of it.

"You're to young to know." Jason said smiling at his adoptive daughter.

"But why?" Lila was a persistent little girl.

"Shhh." Sam silenced her daughter and looked back at Diego and Sage.

The boy, who has been dating Sage for the past year got down on one knee.

"Oh shit." Sage said while covering her mouth.

Diego pulled out a small box from his pant pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring, "Sage Alcazar McCall, will you marry me?"

"Hell yeah," Sage replied while flashing her ring finger to him. Urging him to slip that ring on. Jason and Sam both laughed at her response.

The phone rang inside the house, "I'll get it," Sage said and walked in through the door.

"Congratulations," Jason said to Diego when he Sage was out of view.

"Thanks man,"

There was an awkward silence in the air as the early evening sun began to set and birds chirping in the distance. Suddenly an "Ahhhh!" coming from the house broke the silence and they all ran in.

The sound of a phone's busy signal rang silently on the kitchen table with a bloody knife laying next to it. A trail of blood ran to the back door and to the outside. On the table a note laid folded in half.

Sam picked up the folder sheet of paper and read the note.

Dear Sam,

So I guess you didn't tell me about my daughter. That's cool. I guess you were scared I might take her from you so you chose to give her up. Stupid you, I will find her and I will take her. I promise you, Sage will be only but a memory to you.

Love,  
Ron McCall.

THE END

* * *

This was just the begining. Watch for the sequal called "The Family Mob 2" it will have even more twist. Please leave feedback. 


End file.
